Stories of love
by coolblue110
Summary: The hosts have different ways of capturing a girls heart, and this time they're all after the same one. Drabbles of various pairings and different moments. Chapter 5- It's a secret Renge/Haruhi
1. Chapter 1

The thought that she was his was outstanding. The thought that he was finally hers was one like a dream. The way they had gotten together was almost like fait. The thunderstorm had come out of no where, surprising even the weather forecasters in Tokyo. The winds were picking up speed and a Typhoon would possibly come to next day. The roads were flooded, letting no one leave their houses, and all businesses and schools were closed for the next three days, as they were all water damaged. It was perfect that he had dropped by, without Hunny, to say hello before the rain started to pour over the city.

The night had come faster that day, by 3 PM the skies were black and the only light they had were the candles that were set up along the table, illuminating the room so that she could only see his face and protective arms, and he could only see her. it was not surprising to her that with him there she barely let out a squeak, and she did not duck for cover under the table, but had been scooped up in his arms after longing towards him.

They had sat there until the worst had past, all night, believe it or not, and the thunder had past. But the strange thing was, the rain did not stop, making him stay longer, letting her cook for him.

"Mori…you should take a nap," Haruhi advised, noticing that a shadow of a grin was starting to creep across his face, and that he was starting to get a strange look in his eyes. Although this would usually scare her, she had to smile at the thought of him musing her hair and leaning close and telling her she had a lovely cute face.

"The nap can wait. I want to watch your face for awhile," Mori smiled, leaning closer the Haruhi across the table. Before she could react he was tipping her chin towards him and had pushed their lips together.

He gave one last chuckle and promptly passed out at the table, too exhausted to stay awake any longer.

"Mori…" Haruhi whispered softly, touching her lips softly and making her way to the other side of the table, leaning down. "Thanks, Mori…" She giggled; resting her head on the table and stroking his spiky black hair.

The two sat like that for many hours, Mori pretending to be asleep the whole time.

A/N: My first ever try at a prompt story. Many pairings. Many different stories. Please enjoy. (Mori and Haruhi and one of my absolute favorite pairings ever, so they'll pop up many times just like Tamaki and Haruhi will.)


	2. Chapter 2

The show king never showed up without being asked, or without calling ahead.

"Haruhi…let me come over." He had ordered one day, making Haruhi roll her eyes, realizing yet again that he and Tamaki were not that different. The laundry was not finished, and the shopping still needed to be done, and it was already twelve thirty, meaning that he and she would both be hungry, meaning he would have to pay for something using the funds she had accumulated at the club off her stolen things.

"Fine. But only for a little while, okay?" She sighed, glancing at the piles of laundry that needed to be folded. "But I have work to do, so don't expect me to give all my attention to you." She hung up, turning back to the laundry and began sorting it into piles, one for her father's drag outfits, one for her clothing, and one for everything else that could be tossed in with anything. Within seconds of her finishing there was a knock at the door.

"Kyouya-sempai? You're already here?' She sounded surprised, since they had only gotten off the phone ten minutes before, and it was a bit of a drive to the rich part of Tokyo where he lived.

"I was waiting in the parking lot," he said shortly, pushing past her. He looks frazzled, not like his usual self. Haruhi started to get suspicious of the real reason he came over, not to see her, there was no way.

"Kyouya, I have to get to the super market. Tell me what's really going on and I'll leave," Haruhi started to pack her purse, grabbing her wallet and various coupons.

"Dad kicked all of us out of the house, and you're the only person I could think of," Kyouya answered evenly, he was a good liar, and even Haruhi bought it. "I need to stay the night." The plan was juvenile, not like his usual Kyouya strategized plans.

"Well…fine. But you'll have to sleep on the floor. Dad won't want you to take my bed, and he won't give up his…Make yourself comfortable," Haruhi frowned, slipping on her coat and watching as Kyouya scrunched onto the tiny couch, the one her father had dragged home the week before. He seemed oddly comfortable and seemed to fit in with the rest of the scenery, as if he was meant to live there.

"I'll be back in a while," She said, finally closing the door.

She surprised herself at how much she wanted to stay and talk to him, and that the prospect of him staying there for a while was a very happy one indeed.

A/N: Hope you guys liked it! Kyouya and Haruhi isn't one of my favorites, so I'm out of practice! I hope to do better in the future! I'm accepting ideas for any pairings, Yaoi, Yuri, anything. And certain little boys who carry around a bunny and a brown haired girl...


	3. Chapter 3

She thought of him as an innocent little boy who needed people surrounding him and giving him all their attention to be happy and comfortable. She should have been smart enough and eventually realize that this was completely untrue, and should have realized that there were other reasons that he invited her for day trip to the beach _without Mori_.

At first she was perplexed at why he had left his almost permanent companion behind, but the curiosity soon faded as she took on the roll of his dutiful caretaker. He felt the need to taste every single ice cream that they came upon, not that she blamed him, the temperature was supposed to reach a _low_ of 87, unseasonably hot for late spring in their part of Tokyo. She stayed close behind him, chewing on a meat kabob, enjoying how he left her alone while talking animatedly, and not caring if she was listening. He may have seemed annoying and yearning for attention at the club, but by himself he was much more down to earth and less Tamaki-sempai-ish.

"Haru-chan! There's an arcade!" Hunny took her hand, leading her towards a small place to stop and play quarter operated games. Hunny stood, astounded, at how cheap everything was, and how many stuffed animals there were in the UFO catchers.

"Haru-chan, I saw that there was a picture booth from the outside. Please take one with me," Hunny smiled, leading her once again to the back of the store where a small photo booth stood, no where near the front of the arcade, and impossible to see from the outside. He motioned for her to duck in after him, and inserted the five hundred yen that was needed to take a photo. He selected a frame that Haruhi though was at random and made bunny ears behind her.

"Hey, you know what bunny ears in America means?" he asked, striking another pose. He turned towards her, a wicked glint in his eyes, and leaned in to kiss her as the flash went off. Her eyes winded, but slowly closed as the flash went off again.

"That was nice. Now we'll just have to wait three minutes for the film to develop, right?' Hunny beamed at Haruhi, who was flustered from the previous moment.

"Y-yeah," She said, shuffling out behind him. The three minutes they waited for the film wasn't as awkward as she thought it would be, since Hunny went off to play a UFO catcher, coming back just as the strip came out.

"Do you like it, Haru-chan?" Hunny asked, showing her the pink and red boarder, made up of tinny hearts and flowers. At the very top it said "Romance" in kanji. She kicked herself, how many dumb assumptions was she going to make that day? Of course he would have picked the frame especially for couples. He had planed it all along. And her she was thinking that he had picked out the one with baseballs surrounding it.

"I love it, Hunny-sempai. Now, shall we get an ice cream?" Haruhi smiled at him, taking his hand, and headed towards the front of the arcade, were she was going to buy one ice cream to share.

A/N: …That was a new one. Thank you for the person who requested it! I enjoyed writing this more then I thought. I'm happy I've had time to update daily. That's all going to change soon, though. I hope you enjoy this Hunny/Haruhi piece!


	4. Chapter 4

"It's beautiful." Hikaru stood admiring his latest design as his wife modeled it, attempting a twirl around and failing horribly, nearly falling falling.

"Actually, strike that. When my models wear it, it's beautiful," Hikaru laughed, receiving a pillow in the mouth as Haruhi hopped down from the mini runway, also know as the bed, and kneeled beside Hikaru, who was smiling wickedly up at her. Everything time she was asked to model she knew that abuse would come in the end, childish teasing that she had had to hear all those days at the host club and was sentenced to hear everyday for the rest of her life.

"The frill and the cut don't work with you body type. You're too short, you have no curves to the naked eye, your bust in a size A, and you have no grace to you at all," Hikaru smiled, grabbing her and pulling her closer to him on the floor, touching their foreheads together and watching as Haruhi's face changed from annoyed to cutely surprised. He kissed her lightly again and again; quick pecks that made her cheeks grow hotter.

"But that's the kind of girl I like. The one who doesn't look good in frills and doesn't have a models figure and doesn't have a size D bust. Those women are always fake; you're the one for me. You're perfect," He chuckled, beaming. Haruhi smiled and laughed back, putting her head to his chest.

"Now I remember why I married you, you arrogant fool."

A/N: Hikaru and Haruhi…hmmmm. This was easy. I like them a lot, but not as much as MorixHaruhi. Or TamaxHaru…I'm taking any requests since I love writing quirky ones. Just to warn you, a yuri one is coming soon. Thanks for all the love!


	5. Chapter 5

"Tamaki-sempai, where's Haruhi?" Renge came bursting into the club room, all smiles, as usual. This time she was actually wearing the school uniform instead of a crazy cosplay like the rest were wearing (although they did notice her nails were painted a very bright array of pinks and yellows).

"He's changing into his costume over in the-" Tamaki didn't have time to finish his sentence before Renge had slammed open the door to the small storage room in the back of the music room.

"Haruhi! There you are!-Why are you wearing women's underwear?" She stopped short, and Haruhi let out a cry of surprise, shielding her chest from the intruder. To her surprise it was not one of the guys she was expecting, but Renge, who looked slightly sick.

"Sorry…Haruhi…" Renge backed out slowly, slightly light headed. She was surprised times ten to find out this shocking new information, but even more surprised that the feeling she held for Haruhi did not recede, they were only growing stronger. Now that she knew that no other girl could take her away, she might actually have a chance at her. Since she also dressed in drag, she might even be a lesbian. For Renge, being gay was not a shock. She had always been attracted to both men and women, if they were very good looking. Haruhi was extremely cute for a boy and a girl.

"Renge, please don't tell anyone about Haruhi," Tamaki looked down on her and she sat carefully down in a chair afraid she would make her head spin again if she sat any faster.

"No worries! If I told about her secret, other girls might go after her anyway, and I wouldn't have the real Haruhi all to myself!" Renge held up her fist in determination, and all the others gasped. Was she saying that instead of being totally crazy for boys she actually liked girls?

"!!!!!" Tamaki had a slight heart attack as Renge rushed back into the dressing room, a smile securely on her face.

"Sorry about before, I should really have locked up…" Haruhi was adjusting her tie, glancing at Renge.

"Haruhi, I really like you," Renge rushed up, surprising Haruhi, who gasped, and took her hands.

"Haruhi, I was attracted to you because you were so sweet and feminine, and now that you're actually a girl this is great! I've been trying to hide it, since it's not socially correct…but…" She glanced around. "I like girls."

Haruhi blinked, cocking her head, and then laughed.

"It's not bad. I like girls too; my father works at a gay bar. Why do you think I'm dressed like this?" She motioned to what she was wearing. "And I like you, too, Renge, You're different from the other girls."

Renge smiled wide, and kissed Haruhi gently.

"This is our little secret," Renge turned to the host club, who were gaping at them from the doorway.

A/n: I hate Yuri...But people have been PMing me to make one since I've never even attempted...I hope you guys don't mind this chapter. . I need to get through more ships before I can Mori/Haruhi again...I love them so much ;___;


End file.
